Feelings Of Loneliness
by TwinFan
Summary: What happens when Arthur is sick of his father telling him what to do? How will Uther react? Can Merlin fix the problem that seemed to unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was sitting in his chambers when Merlin came in. Merlin tried to talk to him but Arthur just shrugged him away. Arthur was too stressed to talk to anyone. His father was being annoying again. His father was making him do chores that he didn't like and he was sick of it. He made him check people's houses twice a day for something; He doesn't know what it is. He made him go to each house to take money from them that they can't afford. He tried to talk to him but it never worked out right.

"You ok? You look very stressed." ,asked Merlin. Merlin was worried about him. Everyone was worried about him.

"What do you think?" ,he answered quietly. He was surprised that Merlin even heard him.

"Well I mean you just sit there..."

"Merlin shut up." ,said Arthur

"I mean you also…" ,Merlin kept talking.

"Merlin shut up!" ,said Arthur getting annoyed almost flipping the table upside down.

"…Don't talk." ,finished Merlin. There was a complete silence until Merlin broke it a couple minutes later.

"Uther wants to talk to you."

"Will it ever end." ,said Arthur while heading to see what his father wants. This does not look good.

Arthur walked in to meet a very frustrated Uther. Arthur braced himself for what his father's going to say. It's known very well that if Uther isn't happy, Camelot isn't happy.

"What do you want father?" ,Arthur asked obviously scared.

"I want you to extend the tax." ,answered a very frustrated Uther.

"What! B-B-But people can't even afford the original tax payment. How…"

"They will just have to deal with it. Now do what I say."

Arthur hesitated until he said, "No" . 'I finally had enough. I got to do what's right.' ,Arthur thought to himself.

"What did you say?" ,Uther said now getting angry.

"Let me put it at your pace. NNNNOOOOOO!" ,said Arthur dragging no out so Uther can understand him.

"DO WHAT I SAY NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" ,said Uther angry as ever.

"NO I WILL NOT DO WHAT YOU SAY!" ,said Arthur now equally as angry as his father.

"Get out of my sight." ,Uther said breathing heavily now. He finally had enough.

Arthur left and went back to his chambers leaving a very frustrated father. When he got there he throws his sword all the way on the other side of the room almost hitting Merlin on the head.

"Hey what was that for!" ,said Merlin while rubbing where Arthur almost hit his head with a sword.

"Sorry I didn't see you. You can leave. I don't need you." ,said Arthur

"No what's going on?" ,said Merlin very curious on what happened.

"Merlin I said you can go."

"Tell me what happened!"

"MERLIN LEAVE!" ,said a very frustrated Arthur. He was too angry to talk to anyone right now.

Merlin left which left only the young prince in his chambers. 'What happened?' ,he thought, 'What did I do to deserve this?' . He was very frustrated and confused. Confused as what happened to his father. His father was always angry but not this angry. 'Was it me?' ,Arthur thought to himself, 'Am I to blame?' . He stayed there like that for hours until he realized what time it was so he went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a good day but he thought wrong.

"Come on wake up sleepy head your father wants to see you this afternoon!" ,shouted Merlin. He was opening the curtains to let the light in.

"What? **my** father wants to see **me**?" ,Arthur said obviously confused about the news he just heard.

"Hey so you better get up now and get dressed." ,warned Merlin.

"I wonder what my father wants. It's obviously not going to be good."

"Well you'll never know till it comes to you."

"Hey I guess you're right."

Arthur walks in while his father was talking to someone. He couldn't wait to find out what this person I don't know anymore has to say.

"Hi Arthur. I just had some business to attend to." ,He said while letting the guy go. "I would like to talk to you about what happened yesterday." ,said a very surprising happy Uther

"About that I…" ,Arthur was going to finish but never got the chance to when his father said something that he thought he'll never hear from his father's mouth.

"What?"


	2. Leaving and Planning

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm

disinheriting you." ,said a very confident Uther

"But you can't! What about Camelot? W

ho's going to be the future king?" ,Arthur was furous. 'He can't do

this!' ,Arthur thought to himself, 'I'm his son!' .

"Your uncle agravaine will take your place. Now leave!" ,Uther said like he has been planning this for a while.

"Fine I'll leave. It was nice knowing you Uther Pendragon." ,Arthur said. He bowed then left.

* * *

"You can't leave! The kingdom needs you!" ,Merlin said as he runs in after Arthur. He has to do something and quick.

"You heard what the king said. I'm not his son anymore." ,Arthur said as he was throwing his stuff into a bag.

"He didn't mean it! He's **your** son!"

"NO HE'S NOT! Not anymore." ,Arthur slopped into a chair. Merlin can tell that Arthur was not taking it as well as he acted.

"Your destiny is in Camelot. People need you." ,Merlin tried to convince Arthur.

"Well apparently my destiny is somewhere else."

"You're making a big mistake if you go through with this."

"Then I'm making a big mistake." ,said Arthur. Merlin walked out of the use to be future king's chambers. 'If Arthur wants to leave then he can leave.' ,thought Merlin. Merlin gave up on Arthur.

* * *

Everyone watched as Arthur was putting his stuff on the horse. Everyone hates Uther. They don't want Arthur to leave but there is nothing they can do.

Before Arthur left he looked back. He said his final goodbyes then left.

* * *

An hour later Merlin was laying in his bed when Gaius came to check on him.

"How are you doing?"

"I can't let Arthur do this. I'm going after him." ,said Merlin. He was thinking for the past hour and decided that he has to go after him. It was his destiny.

"You can't! Uther won't let you!" ,Gaius said furious.

"Who said the king had to know?" ,said Merlin with a mischievous grin.

"I don't like where you're going with this." ,said Gaius. Merlin jumped out of bed and started packing his things. He has a plan.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I'm sorry it toke me so long to finish this chapter, I was out camping with my friend, so Hopefully I won't be too busy next time. I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm also sorry that it's so short, I was rushing so next time I'll try make it longer. Thanks so much for the review, they are always welcome and I'll try to update sooner next time. **


End file.
